The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrical distribution systems, and more particularly, to electrical distribution apparatus including a stacked bus bar assembly providing a common bus form factor and connector interface while enabling variation in the ampacity of the electrical distribution apparatus, and electrical devices for use therewith.
At least some known panelboards provide an electrical distribution apparatus for mounting a plurality of circuit breakers to control electrical distribution from a main to one or more branch circuits. At least some known panelboards include a wall-mounted enclosure supporting conductive bus bars and electrical switching devices, such as circuit breakers, electrically coupled to the bus bars.
At least some known panelboards are designed such that panelboards having different ampacities, bus lengths, and/or mounting orientations have different bus form factors and/or electrical connector interfaces. As a result, electrical devices suitable for use on one type of panelboard are generally not suitable for use with panelboards having a different ampacity, bus length, or mounting orientation.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more universal electrical distribution apparatus that provides a common bus form factor and connector interface, while enabling variation in the ampacity, size, and mounting orientation of the electrical distribution apparatus.